


maintenance needs

by egelantier



Series: drabbles and flashfics [58]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egelantier/pseuds/egelantier
Summary: "Ignis," Noct says, interrupting Prompto's rambling story, "pull over."





	maintenance needs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caracalliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caracalliope/gifts).



"Ignis," Noct says, interrupting Prompto's rambling story, "pull over."

Ignis startles, but turns the wheel. 

"Switch places with me," Noct says once they're on the curb, and Ignis bristles like an offended cat. "Don’t be ridiculous, Noct."

"You're having a migraine," Noct says impatiently, "I know the look. Backseat and sleep until the hotel, that's an order."

Ignis' hands tighten on the wheel, but the rebellion doesn't come. He sags in defeat, and then obediently joins Gladio, who pats his shoulder in invitation. 

In a while, a quiet _thanks_ floats from the backseat, and Prompto gives Noct a silent high-five.


End file.
